Secrets Uncovered
by jasminepetals12
Summary: After stumbling across Maka's diary, Crona sets off an unfortunate chain reaction that causes everyone's secrets to be uncovered.


**A/N: This is a collaboration story with my fellow authoress, Daisy Kaminari. Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater.**

Crona shuffled nervously down the empty hallways of Shibusen. She made no hurry in getting to class, despite being ten minutes late. Her pace remained slow and steady, and her eyes remained glued to her feet as she walked. So lost in her own little world, she failed to notice the frantic footsteps behind her. It didn't hit her until…it actually hit her. Literally. With a startled yelp, Crona crashed to the ground, along with the offender.

"Oh, I'm sorry Crona!" It was Maka Albarn and her weapon, Soul Eater.

Crona sat up slowly, eyeing the two timidly before softly replying, "I-It's ok, Maka."

"Sheesh Maka, that was so uncool. There's no need to rush, we're only ten minutes late," Soul sighed from where he stood, offering a hand to his meister. Maka slapped his hand away and stood, fixing him with a glare.

"_Only ten minutes?!_ Soul, I'm a straight-A student! I can't be tardy!"

"It doesn't matter!" He shot back. Crona watched silently as the two continued to bicker while they walked to class.

"…They forgot about me," She sighed, slowly rising to a stand. Her dark eyes returned to the floor, widening slightly when they caught sight of an unfamiliar book. Crona hesitantly picked it up and examined the cover. The book was an olive green with gold lettering, the cover reading 'Journal'.

"Oh, no! Maka dropped her book!" Crona gasped, clutching the book closer, "I have to return this…" She studied the cover a bit more, "But it does look kinda interesting. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I read some of it before giving it back."

Crona flipped the book to its back cover, "There's no summary…I wonder what it's about…"

Curiosity piqued, she opened the front cover and studied the neat print found on the first page: Property of Maka Albarn. The actual story started on the second page. Once Crona started reading, she found she couldn't stop; it was too interesting.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today I followed Papa when he went out. I wanted to be sure that he was really going to work, just like he said he did. But he walked into a place called 'Chupa Cabra's', where he talked and laughed with women that weren't Mama. Is this why Mama always screams and cries at night? Does she know what Papa does? _

Crona sniffled; the girl in the book seemed so upset! Wiping at blurred eyes, she flipped to another page. The date on this page was much more recent than the previous one, so it seemed to take place two years later.

_Dear Journal, _

_Today, my Mama finally left my cheating Papa! I was so proud, she had the strength of a great big Grizzly bear! Papa cried a lot, but that didn't change her mind about leaving. I'm sad that I can't go with her, but I'm happy that she finally found something to do besides yell at Papa all day. _

Crona slapped a hand over her mouth. The girl in the story was happy for all the wrong reasons! Most little kids would be sad if their parents were fighting so much, but she actually chose sides.

"The poor girl…" Crona murmured as she flipped to yet another entry. She found it interesting how the author wrote the whole book as though it were a diary.

_Dear Journal,_

_I decided I'm gonna follow in Mama's footsteps, and become a meister! All I need to do is find a scythe as a weapon partner. Together, we'll create a better Death Scythe than my good-for-nothing papa! _

Crona paused in her reading, "…This seems oddly familiar somehow. Oh, well."

_Dear Journal, _

_I am a proud student of Shibuen starting tomorrow! I met a strange boy that can transform into a scythe today, and he agreed to be my partner! He goes by the name 'Soul Eater'- _

Crona abruptly slammed the book shut. Her eyes were wide with shock and slight panic as it slowly dawned upon her that the book was not an ordinary book, but a personal diary belonging to her close friend, Maka.

"Oh no!" She squeaked, looking around cautiously to check if anyone else had witnessed her misdeed. Maka would be really angry if she found out!

"I-I have to give this back, but I can't let her know that I read it!" Crona wailed, already beginning to walk shakily in the direction of Class Crecent Moon. She glanced back down at the green cover, "…Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to read just one more page."

Flipping the journal open once more, Crona found the most recent entry, which so happened to be yesterday.

_Dear Journal, _

_We resonate our souls on a daily basis, but I doubt he understands exactly how I feel. He can be a total jerk sometimes, but I can't help but like him anyway. I don't know what I would do if anyone else found out that I have a crush on my own weapon… _

Crona's eyes were wider than saucers when she slammed the book shut once again. She really should have stopped reading before that one entry! Now she knew something that no one else did, but she wasn't supposed to find out in the first place! A thought occurred to Crona just then: How would Maka react once she gave the journal back?

"Maka will know I read her diary! Th-Then she won't wanna b-be my friend anymore!"

Just when she was starting to believe that there would be no way for her to return the journal safely, a loud obnoxious voice rang through the hallway.

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS FOUGHT AND WON YET ANOTHER MATCH! ALL OF YOU COMMON STUDENTS SHOULD BOW BEFORE MY AWESOMENESS!"

Black Star marched past, laughing in triumph at his most recent win. Apparently. Suddenly, Crona had an idea. Instead of handing the book to Maka herself, why not have Black Star do it? She timidly tapped his shoulder before he could enter the classroom.

"E-Excuse me B-Black Star." Crona held out the book towards him, "C-Could you return this to Maka, please? She dropped it earlier."

"Ha, of course I can! An amazing God such as myself wouldn't hesitate to assist one of his disciples!" Black Star boasted, snatching the journal from Crona's grasp and bursting through the classroom door.

"MAKA!" He shouted. Everyone turned their heads to look at the assassin curiously.

"You're late," Professor Stein drawled, leaning forward in his rolling chair to send Black Star an unamused stare.

"I HAVE YOUR BOOK THAT SAYS 'JOURNAL' RIGHT HERE!" Black Star continued, ignoring the professor as he waved the green book in the air. Maka's face flushed as other students snickered, and she grit her teeth angrily. Crona cowered slightly behind Stein; that was the face that she had wanted to avoid.

"Give. It. Here," Maka growled with an outstretched hand, her voice low. Black Star did as was told, seemingly unaware of the danger lurking ahead of him.

"No need to thank me! This task was simple for a God like-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Crona cringed at the loud thud that followed. Well, at least she wasn't the one lying in a pool of her own blood.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. And mandatory. Just kidding. Or are we? O.o **


End file.
